


VOCALOID Fanfiction Collection

by TsukinopurinP



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinopurinP/pseuds/TsukinopurinP
Summary: A collection of VOCALOID ships that I, TsukinopurinP / Celeste, see as valid or passable. You can request ships to be added, but I WILL NOT add:-Adult x Minor (i.e., Luka/Rin, Kiyoteru/Kaai, Kaito/Len)-*ncest (i.e., Len/Rin, Anon/Kanon, Petit/Nana)-Ships including Joke Fanloids (i.e., Tako Luka, Hachune Miku, Mikudayo, etc). Characters such as ZeeU, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru are fair game.
Relationships: Fukase/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Kobayashi Matcha/Masaoka Azuki, Luo Tianyi/Zhiyu Moke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Confessions of a Hiding Heart - Kobazuki

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter - Kobayashi Matcha and Masaoka Azuki  
> Second Chapter - Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku  
> Third Chapter - Kagamine Len and Fukase  
> Fourth Chapter - Zhiyu Moke and Luo Tianyi  
> Fifth Chapter -  
> Sixth Chapter -  
> Seventh Chapter -  
> Eighth Chapter -  
> Ninth Chapter -  
> Tenth Chapter -
> 
> Update (3/3/2021 - MARCH 3RD, 2021): Removed characters and ships not implemented yet. I realize promising certain stories adds to the stress of updating.

The school bell rang, echoing throughout the halls and the classrooms. Students scrambled their way out of the classroom, pairing up with their friends and colleagues as they exited their rooms. A young, magenta-haired girl approached a green-haired student who had remained in her desk. 

"Koba-chan, you ready?" A bright smile formed on the girl's face as she peered down to see the other student's face. They seemed to be distracted. "Nee, Koba-chaaan?" She waved her hand in front of their face.

"Ah!" The other student flinched, jumping back in their seat. "W-What do you want, Masaoka-san?"

"You forgot? Don't tell me you're getting amnesia or suffering from memory loss. We always walk home together," the pink-haired girl--Masaoka--tilted her head, a confused expression on her face. "Are you okay? You've been kinda... off... today."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just... give me a moment to get my things," the green-haired girl looked around on her desk for a moment, her face slowly flushing a light shade of red. "Um..."

"Koba-chan, are you okay?! Your face is turning red- OH NO! Don't tell me you're actually sick! I'll let you stay at my house tonight, okay? I'll make sure you get bett-"

"N-No! I'm not sick! And s-stop calling me that stupid nickname!" She wiped the blush from her face, hastily grabbing her loose supplies and placing them in her school bag. She got up from her seat, extending an arm and putting her school bag around it. She had a rather irritated look on her face as she stared at her friend. "C'mon, let's go already."

"Are you sure you're okay? Please, you can tell me if something's bothering you, Kobayashi-chan," Masaoka held the olive-haired girl's wrists, her expression now much more worried than before. "I can help you if you're having a problem with anything. If you don't tell me what's wrong, then I won't know how to help you."

The girl pulled her arms away, rubbing her wrists. "Let's just go home, there's nothing wrong with me, Masaoka-san." She proceeded to walk to the classroom door, sliding it open. She looked out to see a few students performing their usual cleaning duties and gave a silent nod to them as they looked over. She turned back to Masaoka, who was slowly making her way over.

"I mean, if you say you're alright..." She was still rather uncertain about the truth of Kobayashi's statements, but she didn't want to fight her over it. At least not for now. 

"Hey um... I know this is gonna sound weird coming from me but... could we stop by the school garden before we leave?" Kobayashi rubbed the back of her neck, looking off to the side. "Y'know, after we do our cleaning duties."

"Yeah, that's not a problem! We can definitely go to the school garden," Masaoka gave a cheery smile. "We should hurry up and start cleaning though."

The olive-haired girl looked around the halls before giving a slow nod. She hesitantly held out her hand, allowing Masaoka to hold it. Instead of holding her hand, however, the pinkette grabbed her friend's wrist and led her to their usual cleaning spot. As they headed upstairs, Kobayashi stumbled over her own feet in an attempt to keep up with Masaoka.

"Ah-" The girl turned to see her friend on the ground. "Koba-chan!" She bent down to her friend, holding out her hand.

Kobayashi gave the pinkette's hand a delicate smack as she got up, dusting off her uniform and straightening out any crinkles. "Masaoka-san! Do you know how to slow down?! I almost fell down the stairs!" 

"I'm so sorry! I'll watch how fast I'm going next time, I promise!"

"Let's just start cleaning, we're wasting time..."

\------------------------------------------

"Masaoka," Kobayashi approached the pinkette, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "It's 5 PM, we should get going. Besides, that looks clean enough."

"Huh- Oh, Koba-chan! Yeah, I suppose we should start headi- OH! But, first, we're headed to the garden, right?"

"Ah, yeah. You're... still okay going there?" The olive-haired girl rubbed the back of her neck again. "It's not like I'm going back on my request, but..."

"But...?"

"It's... nevermind. We better start getting out before the staff catch us lingering," Kobayashi bent down, reaching her arm out to Masaoka. The pinkette giggled, grabbing hold of her friend's hand. They pulled each other up, a small smile on Kobayashi's face. 

"Awww, you're smiling! It's been so long since I've seen that!" Without warning, Masaoka squished her hands onto her friend's face, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Your smile is so adorable! Why don't you smile more often?"

"Tch- Masaoka-san! My face hurts!" Koba tried her best to push the pinkette away, but she continued to fawn over her expression.

"I don't see you smile all that much anymore! When you're playing video games you don't smile, when you're cooking you don't smile; does that mean you only smile for me or somethin'?"

"What're you talking about?! I smile when I'm alone! It's not like I'm some sad hermit living in her parents' basement!" Unbeknownst to Kobayashi, her face began to heat up again. "I don't *only* smile for *you!*"

"Hey, your face is red again. Are you sure you aren't sick?" Masaoka took her hands off her friend's face, gently placing the back of her palm on their forehead. "Your head is a little hot, but you don't have a fever or anything..."

"I... I..." She faltered on her words as her face began to heat up even more. "Y-Yeah! I told y-you I'm not sick! S-So... stop assuming that!"

The pinkette slowly lowered her hand, giving the olive-haired girl a confused look. "Koba-chan, you really haven't been acting yourself today. If you need to-"

"Ugh! Fine! If you want an explanation that badly, then c'mon!" Kobayashi picked up Masaoka's hands holding one of them and swiftly leaving the area they had been cleaning in. She cautiously made her way down the stairs and through the front doors, leading the pinkette to the school garden she had mentioned earlier. She led her to a bench within the area before stopping, letting out heavy breaths. 

"G-Geez, you could've... at least t-told me where... we were going!" Masaoka put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, you..." Kobayashi realized that she was too out of breath to speak articulately. She slowly seated herself on the bench, patting the free space left on it. Masaoka looked up, slowly making her way to the bench.

"So what's... this all about?"

"I..." The olive-haired girl twiddled her thumbs, thinking. "It's..."

"This place is really nice, but you're never really interested in flowers. You kinda just like staying in your room all the time. Why'd you bring us here?"

"I... I'm..." A shame-filled look washed upon Kobayashi's face. Masaoka Azuki was her childhood best friend, and she was sitting right next to her. As children, she and Azuki were very close and very happy. As Kobayashi grew older, she started to feel lonelier and inadequate. It led to her hiding her emotions and becoming colder towards people. As long as people didn't want to be by her, she wouldn't try and get to know them. Even though Azuki was one of the only people in her life, she felt like she couldn't open up to her. Even if Azuki knew her so well, she still felt like she had to hide her happiness. Was it because Azuki was the *only* person? The *only* person who *truly* knew who she was. The only person who knew who *Kobayashi Matcha* was. The thoughts and emotions Kobayashi had been keeping suppressed started to reappear, causing silent tears to roll down her face.

"Koba-chan?!" Masaoka had a concerned expression as she looked at her olive-haired friend. She scooted a little closer, wiping the tears off her friend's face. "Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"H.. uh..?" She blinked a few times, registering the pinkette's face. She hadn't felt so... sad? Guilty? Happy? Mad? She didn't know what she was feeling, since she hadn't truly *felt* in years. "I..." She blinked again, tears once again dripping down her cheeks.

"Is everything okay? Are you... thinking about something sad? I... I'm not sure what's happening," Masaoka continued to gently wipe tears off of Matcha's face before gently putting her hands on her shoulders. "Can you say anything?"

The sudden physical contact started Kobayashi a bit. She glanced down, unsure of how to react. "I-I-I'm... Ev...ery... thing is..." She could only stare at Masaoka in her fear, a confused look on her face. "I don't... I don't... know..."

"I've never seen you this sad in ages. I... I wish I could understand what's... happening right now," Azuki slowly lifted her hands and gave Kobayashi a hug. "All I know is how to make you feel better, since... I know who you really are. I know you're nice and caring on the inside, even if you don't show it that much anymore. When you're the one who's sad, I find myself surprised at how I still know how to help you. But if there's something more happening, then I want to hear what's happening with you. Please, talk to me."

"Wh... wha... t?" Kobayashi wasn't sure how to process this feeling. She knew she had felt it at some point in her recent years, but she couldn't name it. Fear? Sadness? Irritation? No, those don't sound right... "I'm.. You... How are you..." She spoke in broken words, trying not to choke on them. She let out heavy breaths, eventually becoming more aware of her breathing and allowing herself to calm down after a period of time. Even after coming to her confused senses, she couldn't return the hug.

"Do you... feel better? Is everything okay?" Tears had started forming in Masaoka's eyes. She was confused and unsure of what to do. Before she could start talking, however...

"Stop crying! You shouldn't be sad! You're always sad and I hate that! I want to make sure you're always happy, not depressed like I am!" Kobayashi placed her hands on Azuki's face, a strangely soft yet passive-aggressive look on her face. It was like her usual expressions, but there was something... different. "You need to be happy for all the other friends you have. You need to be happy for me too! I don't like seeing you sad!" She seemed to be aware that she was talking and started tearing up again. This time, however, she was able to wipe her eyes by herself. "I'm- I'm s-sorry for- about that. I-I'm-!" 

"I... So you... really are the same."  
A relieved smile came across Masaoka's face.  
"You... shouldn't have to apologize. I just want to understand what you're going through."

"I..."  
Kobayashi took in a deep breath before shakily exhaling.  
"It's been so long since I've felt so... I-I don't know what you call it... 'genuine?' I've never had anyone else make me feel like I'm always... a-a part of their life and..." She wiped the tears off her face before they could resurface once more. "I never really tell you what I like and.. I-I'm always so mean to you.. a-and I-I don't think I could f-forgive myself for that..."

"Hey, listen to me."  
The pinkette picked up Matcha's hands, holding them in her own.  
"I understand you're not a mean person. While I don't understand why you became so mean, I know you have your own reasons and I *don't * have to understand those. You shouldn't beat yourself up over your issues. I still understand that you are... you. Kobayashi Matcha. Koba-chan. That's who you are and that's who you'll always be. Nothing can change you."

A small smile formed on the olive-haired girl's face. She sniffled and wiped away the remaining tears on her face, ancient happiness sinking into her expression. "Yeah... I'm.. still Kobayashi." She let out a heavy sigh of relief. "I..." She felt rather confused, however. She felt as if she was forgetting to say something. "I..."

"Hm? Is there more you wanna say?"

"I.. I think so? I'm... not really sure what I was going to say... I think it was really important..."

"You know what they say. If you can't remember it, it's not important!" A moment of silence passed before she continued speaking. "Ah- I'm so sorry! Did I ruin our serious moment on accident?"

"No! You're alright! I-I just can't remember what I-" The thought then hit Kobayashi like a brick. "I-I-I just.. r-remembered..."

"Oh, whew. Thankfully you remembered. What was it?"

"I..." Matcha cleared her throat before thinking of what to say. "I.. um... I.." She felt rather awkward talking about it, especially after such an emotional moment.

"There's no pressure, so if you d-"

"NO! I-I... I wanted to tell you... about it from um- the beginning. The reason we-we're here. It's uh... um..." She stayed silent for a moment before slowly rubbing her eyes. They had started to get itchy from her crying session, and they proved to be a reliable stalling mechanic. "I um.. I.. have a... c-crush on you b-but.. I don't know if you were o-o-okay with that... I got r-really overwhelmed w-when you brought up -um.. how boring I am."

"Well, first of all, I... You're not boring at all! You're an interesting and complex person, but people just don't see that, unfortunately. As for your confession... I..." Masaoka thought for a moment. She had been with Kobayashi her entire life nearly.  
Was it really a difficult decision?  
She gave a pleasant smile before picking up Matcha's hands, intertwining her fingers with her own.

"I don't mind being your girlfriend, Kobayashi-chan. I think you're really amazing and I wouldn't mind being in love with you."


	2. Spoken Words Are Longer Than Written Ones - Mikulen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len fanfiction.  
> These days, it seems like Miku can't spend that much time with the other Cryptonloids. Determined to find a way to fix that, Len goes to his sister for some advice on how to cheer up Miku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my portrayals of the VOCALOIDs. Everyone has different ideas and headcanons, so I just really hope you all enjoy it.

"You won again. Man, you're on a winning streak. When'd you get so good at the game?"

"Heh, I just know how you play, that's all."

Suddenly, the familiar tone of a phone call filled the area. A girl with long, blue hair answered the phone, retrieving the device from a nearby table. 

"Hatsune Miku-san speaking." As the girl listened in on the phone call, agitation slowly crept its way into her expression. She gave a glance to the person she had just finished playing games with--a blonde teenage boy. He sighed, understanding what might've been going on in that phone call. He reluctantly put away the gaming controllers they had been using and powered off the gaming console. He quietly waited for the cyanette to finish her phone call. Upon hanging up, she gave a prolonged groan of irritation.

"I have ANOTHER concert to go to in an hour, and THEN I'll be there for a whole 2 hours! I can't believe this," she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Hey," the blonde boy came up to her, rubbing her back as a means of comfort. "You'll do great, Hatsune-chan, don't stress. Everything will be fine, I'm sure." He punctuated his sentence with a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, I GUESS. It's just so annoying to have to do concerts SOOO often. And yeah, this is a smaller solo concert, but it's so lonely and sickening," Hatsune stuck out her tongue, pretending to be sick. "I wish you, Rin-chan, Luka-nee, Kaito-kyun, and Meiko-san could come with me. But of course, I'm the SPECIAL ONE. Y'know, at least Magical Mirai is FUN! And Nico Nico Cho and Miku Expo and fun too! I hate going to these tiny little concerts with quiet audiences."

The blonde could only give a small sigh. He could feel the irritation coming off his friend. He wasn't quite sure how to help her in these sorts of situations. "Well... I..." He was trying his best not to make himself stressed. He really wanted to find a way to cheer up Hatsune, but he wasn't really sure *how to.* He had so many ideas, but they were a little more than he wanted them to be. "Just try to enjoy yourself. Even when Rin and I have our uh- duo concerts, we try to enjoy the music and the vibe of the audience. I'm... not too sure how easy that is for you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Len-kyun. You sound like a sad dog," Hatsune ruffled the boy's hair. "I'll just think of you guys. I should start heading to the auditorium about now. Meiko-san's at the store buying us some stuff for dinner. She's also getting me some blueberries, so make sure Kaito-kyun doesn't eat them. Take care of yourselves, and take care of Rin-chan," the cyanette reluctantly moved away from Len, heading to the door. She exited the area, closing the door behind her with a loud slam.

"Nee? Is Meiko-san home?" A blonde girl quietly made her way downstairs, looking around. "Huh? Where'd Hatsune-chan go?"

"She had a concert to attend," Len sighed, a sad look in his face.

"Ah... again? Poor girl. She can't catch a break," the blonde girl sighed as well, looking upset. "Do you have anything else to do? If not, we could go see Gumi-san and Gakupo-san."

"I... uhh... Rin, can I ask you... about something?" 

"Hm? Yeah, I guess...?" She tilted her head, confused. "What about?"

"I mean... Hatsune-chan never gets breaks nowadays, does she? I-I really wanna make her happy, but I... I don't... I don't know how to do that."

"Awww! You're so sweet!" A cutesy smile formed on Rin's face. "Okay, first we need to settle on some ideas of what would make Hatsune-chan happy. Uhh..." She looked around, trying to think of a place to brainstorm. Her eyes landed on the 2nd floor of the building. "C'mon, let's go into my room, we can brainstorm in there."

"Ah- but I don't know if I wanna go into a girl's room-"

"Len, stop acting like I'm your girlfriend or something! You've been in my room countless times-" She stopped abruptly, thinking to herself. After a moment passed, an excited gasp escaped her mouth. "Don't tell me! You have a crush on Hatsune-chan?!"

"Huh?! Wh-What gave you that idea?!" The blonde boy's face flushed a deep red upon hearing his sister's comment.

"I mean, why else would you be scared to go into a girl's room? Also, it's kinda suspicious how you're always playing video games with her, ya know," Rin placed her hands on her hips, acting rather full of herself. She wasn't the greatest at what she had just unfolded, but she was proud that she had finally solved the puzzle that had been lingering in her mind. "Needless to say, I always had a hunch. I found myself confused when you'd talk about Hatsune-chan in your-"

"HEY! N-Nobody gave you permission to look in my j-journal! Why were you in my room anyway?! And when?" He could feel himself getting more embarrassed by the second.

The blonde girl chuckled, ruffling her brother's hair. "Geez, you're such a dandere. You're not really a tsundere, since you're such a dork all the time, hehe. Listen, if you like Hatsune-chan, I won't make fun of you. I just wanna make sure that my suspicions are correct first. Sooo~"

"Y-You're being stupid! I don't have a c-crush on her!" 

"Geez... you're gonna pull THAT on me? It's not that hard. Besides, the only person that could hear you is Kaito-kyun, but he's asleep."

"Fine... B-But why are you making me admit to it if you already know?!" 

"Because it's important to help yourself understand your feelings. Besides, what if you two become a thing? You'll have to eventually be able to say you love her, silly," Rin gave a polite smile as she hugged Len. "Let's go upstairs, okay?" She quickly held onto Len's hand and carefully brought him upstairs and into her room. 

"I mean.. yeah I... I guess you have a point," Upon arriving in Rin's room, Len felt a little calmer. Her room wasn't the girly sort of room one would expect from someone like Rin. It was more like the basement of a band geek. Len took a seat on the floor, rather uncomfortable. "Do you have a bean bag I could sit on?" 

"Oh, yeah, hold on," the blonde girl went over to a corner of her room and tossed a medium-sized orange bean bag towards her brother.

"OW! RIN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HEAVY THESE THINGS ARE?!" He struggled for a moment, trying to get the beanbag off his head. After it flopped onto the ground, he tried his best to fix his hair. "My head hurts..."

"Oh, I'm really sorry," Rin went over to Len, gently feeling around his head. "Do you need an ice pack? Headache medicine?"

"Both please."

Rin quickly made her way into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing the bottle of headache pills. She took one pill out and placed the bottle back on its shelf before leaving and going downstairs. Bag, bag, sandwich bag... She looked in the kitchen for sandwich bags, unable to find any. She thought for a moment before opening the fridge and getting a cold water bottle before rushing back upstairs.

"Here," Rin knelt down to Len's height, dropping the headache pill into one hand and putting the water bottle in the other. "You can use the water bottle as an ice pack."

"Thanks," the blonde boy opened the water bottle, taking a drink of water before quickly placing the pill in his mouth and swallowing. "Next time, don't throw a bean bag at me, please."

"Yeah, I'll try not to," Rin gave her brother a quick hug before scooting a little farther away. "So... how to make Hatsune-chan happy... I mean, you could just take her out on a date."

Len almost spat out his water. "R-Rin! I- She- There's no way I could just tell her directly! A-And I don't think I'm ready for a d-date!"

"Fine then. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you loved Hatsune-chan?"

"I- Um... y-you see..." He was rather bad at admitting the truth. While he wanted to say a month, he had really loved her for about a year. What exactly drew him into her remained a mystery to even Len himself. Maybe it was her voice? Maybe her personality? Or maybe it was just... everything about her. He never could figure it out.

"Uh- uh- uh- uh-" Rin jokingly mocked Len, giggling a little bit. "I'm sorry, couldn't help myself. But I'm guessing it's something that you don't really wanna admit? Listen, I used to have a crush on Fukase for like, a year. Don't feel bad about it, heh."

"Well, um... I've liked her for about a year now. I've never really known how to tell her anything since she's always so busy. Even when she isn't busy, I still just find myself admiring her from a distance." Len hated to admit just how shy he was around the person he loved. He couldn't even muster a single compliment to her sometimes, and it truly did show. "I- I... Do you know any way to help? At all?"

"Are you KIDDING? I'm like a matchmaking EXPERT! I've gotten a few people together, ya know," Rin chuckled, thinking about the mere two couples she managed to arrange. "But really, I think you should take Hatsune-chan on a date. It'd make her feel better to have some one-on-one time, I think. You could talk to her about her idol life and her opinions on it, as well as some of her favorite things. Don't be... awkward about it though. Maybe just mellow it in? I'm not really sure how to explain this... OH! Okay, so, like, start off by asking her about her day. If she brings up the concert and seems stressed, calm her down, and give her words of encouragement. If she seems calm, bring up the songs that she sang during the concert and-"

"R-Rin, I really appreciate you helping me, but uh... you're going too fast. Let's just.. generalize it. I like the date idea, I-I think."

"Ah, I'm sorry. Let's see... what would be a good step one for a date that you can understand? Hmm..." She took a moment to think to herself, occasionally mumbling and looking around. "Okay, I think I got it. Step one: write her a letter!"

"A letter? M-My handwriting sucks though..." Len didn't really see himself as a great person. He often would accidentally put himself down, talking about how bad he is at certain things. His handwriting and his social skills were always two major flaws in his eyes. "S-Sorry! I'm... doing it again."

"No, you're okay, Len! I understand it's kind of hard for you. I think your handwriting is great. If you need it, I can help you write the letter. Where to begin... Well, of course, we need paper!" Rin quickly stood up and turned to a section in her room. It was a vanity with a lot of stickers, notebooks, pencils, and the like. She looked through her drawers and found a few pieces of paper, a solid notebook, and a mechanical pencil. "Okay! We can practice writing down a letter a couple of times before we actually write it. So, we gotta start by addressing the person receiving the letter. So we wr-"

"Rin, I know how to start a letter. We learned about it in school."

"Ah, of course..." The blonde girl quietly handed the notebook, paper, and pencil to Len. "So, you can open up the letter in your handwriting."

Len quickly wrote down the first part of the letter before looking back up at Rin. "Okay, so... should I make it short and simple? I'm not really... sure."

"If you want. That'd be the best way to do it. Just saying, 'Dear Hatsune-chan, I want to invite you on a date at uhh....'" She looked up at the clock in her room. It was 4:15 PM. Two and a half hours from then... "'8:00 PM at the Ohimeya Restaurant. I hope to see you there.'" She patiently watched as her brother wrote down the sentence she had just spoken.

"...I... hope to... see.. you there. ...Kagamine.. Len," He picked up the letter, examining it. "I think it's fine. I don't know if I could do better, so... I think I'm happy with that. 'Dear Hatsune-chan, I would like to take you on a date at the Ohimeya Restaurant tonight at 8:00. I hope to see you there. Kagamine Len.' Yeah. I think that's okay."

"Well, if you don't like it, we have a whole 2 and a half hours ahead of us. You can try out different-"

"No. It's fine. I think the short and simple letter conveys everything I need to tell her. It's just an invitation, right? At the restaurant, I can talk about other stuff with her there."

"Geez, what's with you interrupting me so much?" Rin sighed, whining. "Are you really that eager to kiss Hatsune-chan?"

"Huh?! I-I-I never said t-that! Where'd you g-get that idea f-from?!" Len's face flushed red once again, prompting him to cover his face. "I-I mean y-yeah I lo- LIKE her b-b-but I never s-said anything about k-k-kissing her!"

"Hahahaha!" Rin broke into hysteric giggles. "It's hilarious to see how embarrassed you get! I'm so sorry, I just can't help myself!"

Len silently whined. He knew good and well that Rin was just being his lighthearted sister like usual. Somehow, even in such a tense situation, he couldn't help but get a small laugh out of it too. "It's fine, I get it."

"So, are you sure you wanna send that letter?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's short and sweet. It'll do."

"Alright. We'll just have to wait for her to come back then. In the meantime, we can go over the other steps!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:30 PM. A loud slam came from the door. "I'M HOME."

"Hatsune-channn!" Rin had been waiting in the living room for a while.

"Hey, Rin-chan. Where's L-"

"He's doing something, give him a minute. Why're you looking for him?"

"He's usually in the living room. I was gonna talk to him about how painful that stupid concert was.

"HEY, LEN-KYUN, ARE YOU READY YET?" Rin seemed to be blissfully unaware of what stress she might've been causing for Len, if he was there that is.

"What's Len-kyun even getting ready for?"

"Something important. Speaking of which, I want you to come with me for a moment," Rin cheerfully hopped off the couch, grabbing hold on Hatsune's hand. She quickly made her way upstairs and into the cyanette's room. She pointed to a dress hanging on the handle of Hatsune's closet doors. "Sooo, I might've splurged some money on you and got you a little somethin', hehe~"

"Rin- I- I-" In front of her eyes was a beautiful black and blue halter dress. The skirt portion was frilled with many different layers, all of which had a blue stripe rimmed around the bottom. The torso section had nothing exciting, except for a white lily sticking out of one side. The waist area was delicately tied with a fabulous black bow in the back. "You really bought me this?" Hatsune happily examined the dress, a wide smile on her face.

"That's not all! I also got you some hair clips and hair accessories!" Rin had quickly made her way into her own room and retrieved a small gift box filled with blue and black hair clips and floral hair accessories. "C'mon, try it on! You've had a big day today, so you should enjoy yourself!" The blonde girl left the gift box on the floor before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind her, giving Hatsune some privacy.

It was safe to say the cyanette was overflowed with emotion. Rin had done all this for her? After such a boring and unnecessary two hours wasted, something so nice felt like a breath of fresh air. She carefully replaced her clothing with the halter dress her friend had purchased, then sifted through the hair accessories. A white lily hair accessory caught her eye and she decided to untie her twintails, replacing them with a single ponytail in the back. She placed the white lilies in her hair before closing the gift box. She took a moment to admire her reflection in her mirror. As she was admiring herself, she couldn't help but feel strange. Was there a reason for Rin spending so much money to make her look this nice? Though she tried to shake the thought out, she simply couldn't. She cautiously went to her door, opening it.

"YOU LOOK STUNNING! I-I really don't have any words! You're so gorgeous!" Rin squealed in delight, smiling.

"Thank you very much, but... Is there a reason you got this? I mean, yeah, you got it because Len-kyun told you what was up or whatever, but... is there like, another reason or...?"

"Hm? No, there's not another reason. I just wanted to make sure you came home to something nice. Oh, I also held onto your phone for you, just in case you got a text or something. Apparently you have to head over to the Ohimeya Restaurant by 8 PM."

"Seriously? I JUST got home... I... Thank you for your really, really kind gesture, Rin-chan. I wish I could-"

"Pfft, who says you can't wear it there, silly? Off you go to the diner! Don't wanna keep them waiting for your beautiful self!"

"...Thanks," Hatsune took her phone from Rin and quietly headed downstairs before being stopped again.

"OH! I forgot one thing! There's some heel boots I got for you, so wear those! Sorry, I'll just let you go now!"

"Oh," She noticed a pair of black, lace-up heel boots waiting for her. "Um, t-thank you, so much." She sounded rather unimpressed, but she was simply too baffled to sound happy. She quickly stuffed her feet into the boots and tied them up before heading out the door. She had a feeling something was up...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Hatsune was amazed. It was an establishment she had barely gone to, but she had a desire to go to it at least once. It looked so nice at night. She carefully got out of her car and locked it before heading up to the establishment itself. She looked around briefly, her eyes instantly landing on a blonde-haired individual. She stifled a laugh as she waited to be seated.

"Greetings ma'am. You have a reservation awaiting you."

"A reserva-" She already knew good and well her suspicions were being confirmed. Something bigger was going on; there was no way Rin had simply got her a beautiful outside just because. She stayed quiet as she was led to her table.

"..." Hatsune looked at the other person at the table. it was a rather short, blonde boy that wa around her age, possibly a bit younger. His attire consisted of a black coat with white inner fabric and cuffs, a yellow vest, a white undershirt, black gloves, white stocking, black pants that went down to the knee, and black dress shoes. She seemed to be in disbelief as she reluctantly sat herself in a booth. 

The blonde on the other hand... He might as well have fainted. He--Len--truly had no idea what Rin had meant when she said she was "getting a surprise for the both of them." He could only assume it was the gorgeous outfit Hatsune was wearing. His face was visible pinkish and he seemed to be a bit nervous. He stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact with Hatsune.

The cyanette had a feeling this was... No. There was no way. Or rather, she refused to believe it. She gave a silent sigh, beginning to feel anxious herself. "So... um... my day was kind of... boring."

"I-I-I had a feeling. Um- Do you mind... sharing what happened?" Len cleared his throat, closing his eyes from a moment and calming himself down a bit. "How big was the crowd, if I can ask?"

"It was about, eh... I'd say about 200-300 people at the most. Not a lot of people. I could barely hear anyone singing in that crowd. I almost felt irritated by it." Almost immediately, Hatsune had become her normal self again. There was something about her day that always made her speak so calm and natural. She was caught off guard by it herself. She eventually shrugged it off. "There were a lot of repeat songs. You know the ones. World is Mine, Romeo and Cinderella, PoPiPo, Melt, and the like. Ugh."

"Ah, I see. Well, uh- was there any song that you enjoyed in particular?" His voice didn't sound rather confident. In fact, he was still incredibly nervous. He was looking forward to the date to some extent, but it didn't help that he wasn't feeling... comfortable? It was a difficult emotion for him to pin down, as comfortable didn't seem like the right word. "If we're thinking classic songs... Black Rock Shooter is a favorite of mine."

"Black Rock Shooter? It's kind of sad though. Or, at least, I think it sounds sad. I don't understand the lyrics that well, but it makes me feel kinda sad. It's a cool song though, I guess..." Hatsune tapped her fingers on the table, drumming the tune of the song they were discussing. "I think my favorite is Rolling Girl. Just... because."

"Yeah, I think I understand what you're talking about. It's a really well-known song," Len stopped abruptly, catching himself staring at Hatsune. "S-Sorry."

"Ughhh, when are we gonna get our food?! I'm starving, and I didn't come here for nothing, did I?" The cyanette knew exactly what was going on here. Upon the sudden realization and subconscious acceptance of the situation, she could feel herself starting to blush. "Waiter!"

"Nee, Hatsune-chan-"

"Yes ma'am? Oh- Terribly sorry. Here are your menus," a waitress handed the two a pair of menus. "Please take as much time as you need."

"I'm not actually a princess..." The cyanette mumbled, a bit irritated. "Sorry. I just... Today has been super boring. I want this to take as little time as possible, but it's a restaurant I guess."

"Yeah, we can't exactly get instant food or something, heh... heh... ha..." Len felt incredibly uncomfortable, and this time, uncomfortable was the exact word to describe the situation. He was being awkward, Hatsune was irritated with him already--damn, this was a bad idea. The anxiety overtook the previous flustered expression in his face, leaving only a blank, terrified stare.

"I- Hey, don't be like that. Listen, I- I-" Hatsune could see the worry in her friend's face and it made her feel almost guilty. She looked around for a moment before speaking. "I know you brought me on a date or something, or maybe Rin-chan planned it--I-I don't know, but... you're already making me really happy for even setting this up. I mean seriously, who the hell can arrange a reservation date AND a beautiful outfit for me? The Kagamines, that's who. It's gonna make me sad if you cry like a baby in a restaurant on our date, okay? I don't mean that ina mean way- I- I just- Ugh..." Hatsune covered her face, sighing.

"Huh? I- Uh- Ah- I'm-" The anxiety in his face was partially replaced with confusion, then with embarrassment. He started blushing at the compliments Hatsune was giving him. "Geez, I'm- sorry for being so flustered- I'm-"

"Ah- well.. at.. least you took it well. Also, don't worry about it. It's..." The cyanette trailed off, feeling her face get hot again. "It's um.. it's- kin- kind of- cute-! So it's- not an i-issue."

"Ah- have I... interrupted something?" The waitress came around to the two of them, accidentally startling them.

"AH!"

"...Would you two like anything to drink?"

"Um.." Hatsune opened her menu, looking at the drinks. "Matcha tea would be fine. Len-kyun, what about you?" She tried to keep a steady voice as she spoke.

"Oh- I- Uh..." He quickly opened the menu, scanning through it. "Just some m-melon soda, I guess."

"Coming right up."

"So... well... I guess you... know that we're on a date... s-so..." Len took a deep breath in, clearing his throat. "I- I- I- I love you!" He instantly covered his face after he blurted out what he had been wanting to say.

"W-Well um..." While she had known this was coming, she didn't have an answer prepared. *Did she love him back?* She hadn't had a whole lot of time to form strong bonds between a lot of her other friends due to how insanely popular she was. She stayed silent, contemplating the confession. What exactly was she to say? She had a strong relationship with her fellow Cryptonloids, that much was true. However, she had never actively sought out a love interest. She looked at Len for a moment, which was more than enough time to make him look away. She thought about the things that made him possibly attractive. He was a sweet person, he enjoyed some of the same things as her, he was an attractive dork, and... She could once again feel her face turning red. Trying her hardest not to break visual contact, she spoke quickly. "Yes."

"Wh- huh?" The answer only made Len feel confused.

"I love you too, I-I think. I-I don't know!" Was she being tsundere? Was she denying her feelings? She really wasn't sure. "I- I- Yeah, I think you're cute and a nice person, a-and you're kinda cool I guess. Y-You're always there for me and.. a-and you're one of the only guys that I could possibly date! So, s-sure! I can be your i-idol girlfriend!" Despite the aggressive expression on her face, she was internally screaming. What'd I just say?! Where'd that come from?!

"I- Y-Y-You... li- l.. love me too?" He felt weird saying that word--love. It wasn't something he used lightly, not even around the Cryptons. Using the word "love" face-to-face with the one person he romantically loved... it was new. 

"Y-Yeah. Why n-not?" She crossed her arms, trying to ignore her face was red. "That doesn't mean you g-get some stupid discounts on stuff, t-though!" What am I saying? Why am I saying these things?

"I-" He couldn't help but chuckle. "Didn't know I was dating a tsundere--well, I guess an ohimedere. At least... she's the prettiest princess I know." Len managed a heartfelt smile to Hatsune.


	3. The Slightest Chance - Lenkase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After quite some time, Len finally decides to inquire Fukase about his chaotic personality, only to be surprised to find the boy that hides beneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not being around very much! Busy with schoolwork, you see. I enjoy writing Len-kyun a lot, so I've got this and another fic with him coming up! I know I said the 3rd and 4th would be Oliver, but I couldn't really get motivated for those. Please enjoy!

“I’ll explain it one more time…”

“Why? You’ve gone over it 5 times, he’s not going to listen, so don’t bother.”

A loud laugh escaped the redhead’s mouth as he listened to the words the blonde girl spoke. “It really took you THAT long to say something? Oh, I’m flattered you’d let me bother you all for so long.”

“Fukase-san, this is no laughing matter, you have a concert to attend to; one of your FIRST concerts, might I add. It’s foolish of you to think you could-”

“Chill out, Luka-nee. I heard you the first time. I just wanted to have a bit of fun,” the redhead smiled, chuckling, “I got the memo. It’s tomorrow at that auditorium near your usual auditorium, yeah?”

“Surprised you listened to something for once,” the blonde girl sneered.

“Ouch. My feelings,” he uttered in a monotone voice, “I feel so hurt.”

“Enough, please,” Luka spoke.

“There’s no ‘enough’ with Fukase-kyun. Honestly, I’m a bit surprised you think you can handle him. You haven’t noticed the stuff he does when he comes over?”

“To be quite frank, no, I have not cared to notice.”

“That explains a lot…”

“Sure does! Besides, the only person that can probably handle me is Meiko-nee. She’s a bit scary,” Fukase chuckled once more, sighing afterwards, “anyways, are we done here? I wanna go see what Len-kyun’s up to.”

“Yeah, we’re done here. Go barge into Len’s room like you usually do…” Rin mumbled inaudible curse words directed to Fukase, prompting a laugh out of the redhead.

“Geez, I get it, I’m an asshole It’s just who I am.”

“Fukase-san, lang-”

“Ah, no, let him… let him go Luka-nee. He doesn’t have a filter, nor any morality… probably. At least he’s… kind of enjoyable.”

With a childish grin, the redhead booked at and headed to the aforementioned room occupied by Len. Upon arriving, he stayed relatively quiet, sneaking up to the door. He covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing upon hearing the blonde boy’s singing. Ah, so the rumors Rin had told him were true. He let out a long, quiet breath as he continued to piece together the song he was singing. A classic, of course! Melt. Why that song, he wondered. Maybe because it was sung by Hatsune-san? It was a likely assumption. He gently knocked on the door, holding in a laugh as the boy stopped singing.

“A-Ah, h-hello Fukase-kyun! Um.. how are you?” The blonde boy opened the door, speaking rather unsure of himself.

“I’m great, how are you? Did I interrupt something?” Fukase tilted his head, acting unaware of the event he had secretly witnessed.

“Nope! Not- nothing- no, you… did not interrupt anything.”

“Oh, thank GOD. I was SUPER worried that I had interrupted you in the middle of uh, perhaps a solo karaoke session. Though, it appears as I did not,” Fukase managed to hide his laughter behind a sarcastic persona.

“...so, what’s… up?”

“Can we hang out?” The redhead balanced himself using his cane, bending forward with a fake pleading face. He quickly lost his balance, falling onto the blonde boy with a yelp.

“Ack! Ah- Fu-”

“I’ll take it as a yes,” he ruffled the boy’s hair before standing back up, pulling them both up off the ground. He happily skipped into the room, sitting on the rug with a cheesy smile.

“You know that really hurts, right?” The blonde dusted off his clothes, closing the door and hesitantly sitting on the rug with Fukase.

“It only hurts a little bit, I’m not that heavy, but if it really hurts you then I guess I’ll stop. For now, at least.”

“Thank… you…?” The blonde spoke, confused.

"You’re welcome,” The redhead scooted his way over to Len before continuing, “so, what do you wanna do? Play some games? Talk? Sing? Whatever you wanna do. I’ve already done enough myself today, so now it’s ‘Len-kyun Decides What I Do’ time.”

“Okay, um…” Len thought for a moment before stumbling on his words, “Well, um… I… have one idea but… it’s not really… for a good reason?”

“Reason? What’s that?”

Len could only respond with a dumbfounded look before letting out a heavy sigh. “Okay, let’s just talk. I feel like we never really get to know each other since you’re always… acting? Or at least you usually are. Isn’t there a small spot in time you can drop the act?”

“Sure, I guess. It’ll be a bit weird since this is not… very normal for me,” Fukase rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward. He really didn’t expect this to be in today’s plans. Usually, the redhead was a blatant asshole and a source of chaotic energy. It took a lot for him not to be that. It was still a shocker that he could realize his own emotions. Oh well, if he wanted to talk, then he’d drop the act for a little bit.

“You’re- for real? Not acting? 100% serious?” “Uhh, yeah, mostly serious, but still 10% annoyance. That’s part of who I am, anyways,” he mustered a half-hearted chuckled, a bit confused, “this’ll be a bit weird for both of us, maybe? Maybe. Maybe? I… maybe. Just leave it at maybe.”

"Ah, I’m sorry. We don’t need to if it’s making you uncomfortable.”

“No, I think it’s fine. They say it’s good to understand yourself and your emotions anyways.”

“You don’t… understand yourself? Well, I guess that makes sense because… I-I’ve been meaning to ask, why do you depend on your, er, what do I call it… persona? Why do you depend on your ‘persona’ so much? I don’t think the person you act out is who Fukase-kyun is.”

“Damn, I can’t believe I have such a smart friend. Smarter than me, probably,” the redhead couldn’t help but laugh, “I act because it’s fun. It feels more natural I guess.”

“You’re just gonna… you’re… You’re 100% honest?” They’d basically just started this conversation and Len couldn’t help but feel confused. Sure, Fukase was usually a very open person, having almost no verbal filter and spewing out whatever nonsense came out of his mind, but was that really just who he was? Or was he acting? It was quite difficult for the blonde to understand.

“100% honest. It’s kind of difficult for me to understand what kinda person I am on the inside, but I guess I’m a mixed bag. A goodie- no, a cupcake that has two different flavors. I don’t even like cupcakes, but who the fuck cares? It’s a working analogy. There’s the outside that’s basically me being an asshole twenty-four seven, and then there’s the boring and still talkative and lovable me on the inside. It’s more like me being silly and stupid because I like to be like that.”

“So you’re literally just doing it because that’s who you are?!”

“Yes? I- It’s a bit confusing? Sorry? I think? Agh, how do I explain this…” Fukase wasn’t the best at explanations. He usually let people explain things for him because he wasn’t great at it, but he never really showed that when he was being his typical stupid self. Why let that ruin the performance? There wasn’t a point. “It’s more like… okay, so, I’m stupid and silly and an asshole because it makes me laugh and because it can make other people laugh. Smiles are nice, even if they’re also a bit sickening when they’re aimed towards me. I just don’t… drop that act for something that I can…” He trailed off, seeming rather afraid to finish his sentence.

“I think I understand now. So, you just enjoy making yourself laugh and you try to make everyone else laugh? That’s surprisingly sweet of you,” Len gave a heartfelt smile, chuckling, “I don’t think I would’ve expected that.”

“Don’t smile at me, it’s weird.”

“Well, it’s a half-laugh. Think of it like that.”

“But it’s not.”

“Well-” Len laughed, “I guess you’re right. It’s just a smile."

He laughed? Even if he wasn’t trying to be funny? Fukase found himself laughing a bit too, a small smile on his face. He could make someone happy even without trying?

“Yeah, it’s just a smile. It’s not as great as a laugh, but it works.”

“Ah, were you saying something earlier? Near the end of your explanation, I think I cut you off. My bad.”

“Ah, oh. No, it wasn’t anything important, don’t worry.”

“Oh, alright, I guess.”

‘Nothing important.’ He was going to say he shouldn’t drop his act for something he shouldn’t worry about, but he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to admit that to Len. He worried about everything he did when he was alone with nothing except his bed and his thoughts to occupy him. He was funny, right? Everyone enjoyed his jokes and his humor today, didn’t they? All he aimed for was to make everyone feel happy, but it was difficult sometimes when he was so stressed. Nobody should worry about his own stress. Besides, he could make himself feel better with his jokes and everyone else would feel better too, right? A fearful look washed over the redhead’s face.

“Fukase-kyun, are you okay?” Len felt instantly concerned as he noticed his friend’s fearful expression. He hesitantly put his arms around the boy, giving him a side-hug in hopes it would help to some extent. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Huh-” the boy jolted back to reality, feeling his face. _Huh? Why was… Am I crying? Why am I crying? Is this what sadness is? What’s wrong? Len-kun didn’t do anything, so why am I crying? Did I do something to myself? What did I do? “I didn’t do anything wrong, did I-”_

“Fukase-kun?” He cautiously turned the boy to face him, noticing the sadness and the fear in his expression. Tears were silently falling down the redhead’s face as he stared in silence. Len carefully wiped the tears off the boy’s face, giving him a hug afterwards. “Don’t cry. Don’t worry. Don’t- don’t panic either. You- you didn’t do anything wrong,” Even if he wasn’t the best at comforting people, Len still wanted to try his best to help his redhead friend.

Fukase could only stay silent, letting tears roll off his face as he hugged the blonde back. All he could feel was confusion and sadness at that time. _Is there something wrong with me? Why am I crying? I shouldn’t be crying. Why is this happening? How is this happening? Stop it, stop crying, please._ His feeble attempts to understand resulted in more crying, eventually causing him to bury his face in Len’s shoulder. _Stop, please, stop crying, this isn’t the way it’s meant to be, stop, stop, stopstopstopstop-_

“Fukase-kun, hey, um… I’m not great at this but I want to help you, i-in some way,” Len gently ruffled the back of Fukase’s hair, suppressing his own chuckle. Surprisingly soft, “so, can you… try and talk to me?”

Talk? Talk? Talk about what? There’s nothing to talk about. There’snothingtotalkabout, there’snothingtotalkabout. The redhead couldn’t muster any words. Why say anything? There wasn’t anything to talk about. So he thought. Calm down, take a breath, stop crying, and act it off. That works. That works all the time, right?! Letting out a shaky breath, Fukase wiped his tears and pretended to be happier. “Sorry, I was just ac-”

“No. Don’t say that. You weren’t. That wasn’t acting.”

But it w-”

“No. Don’t hide your emotions by just playing it off as another act of yours! That just concerns me more!”

_Shit._ “Why be concerned? There’s nothing you have to be worried about, so don’t worry!” Fukase painted on a smile, though it was somewhat clear it was just to add to his act.

“Fukase-kun, you’re going to have a breakdown if you keep doing this. Please stop.”

“Me? Having a breakdown? That’s r-ridiculous, don’t say things like that,” while he was a good actor any other day, he wasn’t great at acting under conscious pressure.

With a heavy sigh, Len grabbed Fukase’s shoulders and shook him. “Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it! We can just talk! It’s not! That! Hard!” Despite his attempts to hold back his tears, the blonde started crying a bit. “Talking shouldn’t be this hard, so why can’t you do that? Stop hiding and please j-just talk to me!”

_Did I… make him upset? No, I… No, he should be happy. If he’s not happy when I’m trying, then what will make him happy right now? What do I say? What do I do? Talk? He wants to talk, so talk to him. Talk. Talk to him. Please. Open your mouth. Make words. Don’t lie._ “I…” The fearful look in his eyes returned, slowly turning into an upsetting mix of sadness and fear. He started to cry again. “I’m… sorry… don’t cry p-please. D-Don’t be… upset… with me.”

“I’m not incredibly upset with you, I promise. I just want you to talk with me,” Len carefully let go of Fukase before continuing, “I want you to talk about what’s wrong. There’s an issue and I… want to help.”

“I... I…” the redhead looked around nervously, eyeing the door, “could you um... put a sign?”

“Yeah, I can put a sign on my door. G-Give me a minute,” the blonde wiped his own tears before picking up a sign near his door and exiting the room momentarily to hang the sign up on the front.

“Nee, Len, what’s up?” Rin had been walking along and noticed her brother, giving a small smile and wave. Her smile fluctuated when she noticed Len’s sad expression. “You look depressed, are you okay?” Of course, she had a habit of exaggerating.

“No, ever-” he cut himself off before he finished the sentence. That sentence was difficult to say now. He let out a small sigh, “Yeah, I’m fine, it’s nothing I can talk about anyways,” he promptly returned to his room, gently closing the door.

Rin squinted, reading the sign. ‘Jama shinaide onegai.’ Do not disturb. She shrugged, walking away and to her own room.

“Sorry, Rin bumped into me. I didn’t say anything about… this,” Len picked up one of the chairs in his room and jammed it into the doorknob to prevent anyone from coming in. “just a safety measure, I guess.”

“It’s… okay,” Fukase rubbed his eyes, wiping off his tears. He leaned on Len’s shoulder as he sat next to him, hesitantly speaking, “do I… start talking?”

“Only if you feel ready.”

“Most of the time, all I want to do is make everyone happy, even myself. B-But, with the things I do, I never know if I made you all happy or not. I never even ask if you’re happy or not.”

“Hey,” the blonde put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “you make us happy. You might be chaotic, but you’re still really funny. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over that. I’m sorry to hear you’re dealing with that sort of thing. Sometimes I don’t think I’m as good as Rin. Being compared to her all the time gets annoying. It’s important to remember that people still enjoy being around you, though. We wouldn’t be around you if we hated you.”

“Really?” Fukase was in awe. He never quite realized the relationships he had with other people, thanks to his constant concern over himself. If they really didn’t like him or enjoyed his company, they wouldn’t bother hanging out with him. He made a small smile, “I didn’t consider that.”

“I’m glad you could talk to me, at least. Thank you,” Len attempted to ruffle Fukase’s hair, but ended up hitting the boy’s hat instead. “Ah-”

“Oh, haha!” The redhead snickered a bit, playfully knocking off his hat, “my hat kinda gets in the way, doesn’t it?”

After a small laugh, the blonde boy gently ruffled his friend’s hair. “Yeah, it can get in the way sometimes. How do you wear it? It’s kind-of big for your head.”

“Well, it’s comfortable. It’s like a giant plush that I wear on my head. Wait, I’ve got an idea!” Fukase picked up the hat and carefully placed it on Len’s head, smiling through his now-tired expression, “See, isn’t it comfy?” The blonde pressed down on the top of the hat, laughing.

“It really is like a plushie. Does it… look good on me?”

“To be honest? No, not at all. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Well, as long as we’re in agreement. It looks better on you,” Len took off the hat and placed it back on Fukase’s head, pressing down on the top again to watch it rise back up in typical plush fashion.

“I think I feel better now, if it wasn’t obvious by the radiant happiness shining off of me. That talk was um… difficult, to admit. Maybe I’ll stop overthinking shit. But not immediately. Things take time, which is something I have. Now,” the redhead stood joyously, placing his hands on his hips, “I… have no idea what to do, but that’s okay!” He burst into laughter, trying his best to keep himself standing. His laughter provoked Len to begin laughing with him.

“T-Then I have an idea. Let’s ask Rin what she’s doing, alright? Wouldn’t hurt to spend time with her, too.”

“Ah, Rin-chan, my treacherous rival! She may best us in our food competitions, but I reign victorious in the video game realm!” He found himself laughing more, resulting in him losing his balance and falling to the ground with a soft thud. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be hurt.

“You need a minute to get the giggles out?” Len inquired, despite his own loud laughter.

“Y-Yeah, I might need a minute,” Fukase’s laughter was momentarily interrupted by a cough, though it continued once more afterwards.

“Len, Fukase-kyun, shut up, I’m trying to do somethin’!” Rin called from her own room.

“Sorry Rin!” Len responded, his laughter slowly dying down, “Why did we even laugh so much?”

“N-Not sure, it must be my irresistible Fukase-kyun charm,” the redhead’s laughter had died down and had more-so been replaced by his typical actor personality, “let’s go bother Rin-chan now! I got the best idea!” “Already to your typical ways again?”

“Well, it’s not typical anymore if I’m a changed man now. I still really want to annoy Rin-chan, but NOW I have nicer intentions rather than just be an asshole, y’know?”

“I suppose so… if you really wanna both Rin, then why not?” Len pulled the chair away from the front of the door, placing it back where it had been before. He opened the door quietly, motioning Fukase to exit, “I assume you’ve got a plan, so let’s go.”


	4. It's Nothing But A Letter - Zhianyi Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhiyu Moke finally gets the confidence to confess to Luo Tianyi, his crush, only to find she confessed to him in the exact same way and on the same day!

“Good morning, Zhiyu!” The greynette smiled, giving a wave to the cyanette boy. “Do your best today!”

Zhiyu jolted back at the sound of another voice calling out to him, though he was quickly relieved to see it was his friend, Luo Tianyi. Before he could get in a word to her at all, she’d managed to get to her locker and leave him in solitude. He begrudgingly headed to his own locker, letting out a quiet sigh. His attention was grasped by a white envelope tucked neatly into his locker. He picked it up, carefully opening it and evaluating the contents inside. A simple piece of paper with writing--a note. _Dear Zhiyu Moke, I would like to meet you near the track field after school at around 16:30._ He flipped the note and the envelope around many times, trying to find a sender name but coming up empty-handed. He cautiously tucked the note back into the white envelope, forcing down the nervous lump in his throat. He closed his locker before turning away and heading to his classroom.

“Eh, what’s this?” Luo picked up the letter on the top of her locker, opening it up. She pulled out a small piece of paper tucked neatly inside of it. “A letter?”

__

_Dear Luo Tianyi, Meet me at the track field after classes are over, maybe around 16:30. Thank you in advance. I hope to see you there._

The greynette flipped over the note, finding no sender name or scribbled-out writing. She raised an eyebrow, confused. A slight nervous sweat started catching up to her, causing her to quickly stuff the letter into her bag. She looked around, seeing no eyes looking in her direction. “Huh. A strange letter…” She mumbled to herself, carefully retrieving her supplies from her locker before shutting the door. She headed away, navigating the halls to head to her classroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhiyu forced himself not to sigh once again as he sat in his seat. He looked over to see the greynette girl in the seat next to him. They exchanged polite waves before Luo started the conversation.

“I found this weird letter in my locker this morning. Do you-” The cyanette cut her off as he dug into his bag, pulling out a letter inside of an envelope. He carefully took the letter out, flattening it out a bit. Luo’s eyes scanned the letter before she let out a loud gasp. “I-I got something almost exactly like that too! I-It’s so weird, right?”

Zhiyu blinked a few times, zoning out for a moment before the greynette’s head popped back up.

“Look, look!”

She held out a crumpled up letter that had a more casual tone, yet conveyed a similar message. “Do you think…” Her thoughts trailed off as she pieced together the letters in her mind. She felt her face getting hot, to which she stuffed the letter back into her bag and obscured her face by laying her head on her desk. She managed to mumble, ‘See you at lunch, Zhiyu,’ through her arms. The cyanette’s face was also beginning to turn a bright pink upon allowing his earlier realizations to cycle through his mind. He turned away from Luo, folding up the letter with shaky hands and placing it back in the envelope. He managed to drop the letter upon trying to pick it up, though he quickly (and clumsily) retrieved it, placing it in his bag.

As much as the two wanted to pay attention to anything else, they couldn’t help but sneak nervous glances at each other every so often. Eventually, Zhiyu was able to keep his focus mainly on his classwork, but Luo was still struggling. She hummed nervously to herself, which irritated a few students around her. She quickly stopped once asked to. She also caught herself doodling on her notes instead of taking any, which immensely irritated the greynette. She eventually let out a defeated sigh before trying her best just to focus on the words of people speaking.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Class dismissed.”

Students filed out of their classrooms, making small talk while navigating to the lunch room. Zhiyu watched his classmates leave before beginning to head out. He placed his supplies into his bag before hoisting it over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom.

“Zhiyu!” A girl around his age approached him, donning a red outfit and a braid behind her back. “Luo told me about the notes you two got. Do you have any idea where they came from?”

The cyanette simply shook his head ‘no.’

“I see. Luo says she doesn’t know where they came from, either, but…” the girl stopped abruptly, “let’s keep it at 'I have a few ideas.'”

The boy, on the other hand, stared blankly before turning to leave, heading to the closest staircase.

“Eh? You’re just going to leave?”

Zhiyu gave a silent thumbs up before descending down the staircase, managing to disappear into the crowd of students despite his unorthodox appearance. The girl gave a hefty sigh before turning on her heels, heading the opposite direction.

Zhiyu arrived at his locker, quickly picking up a lunch box from it before closing the locker door and swiftly leaving. No time to make haste, it was lunch time. Lunch time was probably the only part of school he could enjoy more than math; there was food, no forced communication, and Luo Tianyi. He’d considered Luo to be his first and only best friend at school, while Ling and Qingxian followed closely behind as simple friends. She was the only one who cared to help him through his problems while everyone else stood idly by. He was thankful for that. He was rather worried about their future relationship though--the notes. As much as he wanted to convince himself it wasn’t them who sent that letter, he begrudgingly accepted it was the most likely scenario. He shook his head at the thought. It could be discussed later.

The cyanette arrived at the lunchroom, locating his usual seat by Luo. He carefully opened his lunch box, picking up the chopsticks inside and beginning to eat. He made no eye contact with the greynette.

“Uh… So…” Luo started before Zhiyu raised his hand, obscuring her face from his view as a means to say ‘be quiet.’ She hesitantly turned to her lunch box, opening it and eating the food tucked inside in solitude. The silence remained until the red-outfitted girl arrived.

“Luo, Zhiyu,” the girl nodded to them briefly before noticing the unusual silence between the two. Luo noticed the uneasy look and quickly spoke up.

“Yue! H-Hello!” The greynette gave an awkward chuckle.

“You can call me Ling, you know. It helps differentiate which Yuezheng you’re talking about, anyways,” the girl sat down, swiftly opening her lunch box to reveal an assortment of foods--much more diverse than a standard meal.

“Geez, we get it, you’re rich,” Luo huffed.

“I eat like this every day, and yet you still say that?” Ling shook her head. “Really, Luo?”

“W-Well…” she paused for a moment, “I-I’m not used to rich people foods, okay? I don’t know what kinda things you eat!”

“We eat like normal people, but we get the kind of food other people can’t afford because of their lifestyles, albeit jobs, economy, social status, or the like. We-”

“Ling, we get it, you’re rich. You can hush now, 'kay?” Luo whined, stuffing her own mouth with food before she could manage to get in another snarky comment about her friend.

“...Alright then. Zhiyu, how are you?” The ashnette turned to the cyanette boy, Zhiyu Moke. He had his head rested against the table, using his arms as a pillow. “Um, Zhiyu?”

The boy opened an eye, looking blankly at Ling. He raised an eyebrow to her mention of his name.

“How are you doing, Zhiyu?”

The cyanette responded with an uncertain thumbs up from one of his hands before quickly putting it down. Despite his response, he was everything except “okay.”

“The air is… tense. I’ll just go, then. I need to see my br- I mean... Longya, anyway,” Ling hesitantly rose from her seat, moving away slowly. She anxiously watched the pair of friends for a moment as they ate in silence before leaving the cafeteria.

The remainder of the short lunch period was silent. No communication, no acknowledgement. The two students ate in solitude, their eyes locked onto the clock once they were finished.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the lunch bell rang, students quickly filed out of the doors and headed to their next class. Zhiyu flocked with a large crowd heading to the west, while Luo headed south by herself. There wasn’t a reason for them to go together, since their classes weren’t by each other.

“Luo!” A lavenderette girl approached with a slight smile. “Seems I’ve found you first today.”

“AHH!” The greynette screamed before looking over at the other girl. “O-Oh, hey... hey Qingxian…” she smiled faintly with an awkward chuckle.

“Are… you okay?” Qingxian didn’t seem very phased by the scream. “You seem distracted.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it!” Luo spoke quickly, giving a nervous smile that barely convinced the lavenderette.

“...If you say so.”

The pair headed to their next class, engaging in an awkward conversation about various topics. They sat in their respective seats, with Qingxian sitting some ways away from Luo. The seconds ticked away for the greynette as she sat in her seat, attempting to keep her attention in class. Her desperate attempts refused to work as they normally would.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luo let out a loud, irritated sigh as her final class was dismissed. “Finally! This day is over with!”

“Not yet,” Ling, the braided-hair girl from earlier, spoke up.

“Huh?” The greynette blinked a few times before her expression showed absolute shock. “R-Right.” The letter. She had to meet someone soon, didn’t she? She let out a loud whine, covering her face. “I’m not prepared!”

“How bad could it be,” The ashnette stated bluntly, pulling Luo up from her seat before continuing, “it doesn’t seem like a big deal.”

“I… um…” She desperately tried grabbing an excuse, though ended up empty-handed.

“Exactly. Go do it. I can’t do anything, I need to prepare for something coming up next month, so,” Ling gave a small wave, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She left swiftly, seemingly disappearing.

“Linggg!” Luo whined, sighing after realizing she wasn’t going to return. She kicked at the ground in frustration before leaving the classroom. There was no point in prolonging the interaction, anyways.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

There, under the tree, sat a small cyanette. He hugged his knees as he watched over the field, waiting. The seconds felt like decades to him as his eyes scanned the area, anxious. Would she even arrive? She clearly knew what was going on, she wouldn’t ditch him because she was nervous, right? Sure, he himself was nervous, but he wouldn’t be that impolite. He shook his head. Stupid! She gave you the same letter! She wouldn’t ditch you! He let out a quiet, irritated sigh. A handful of minutes passed before the sight of a greynette caught his eyes.

“Moke! I’m here!” Luo had managed to run her way to the track field, despite her claims. She let out a heavy sigh as she caught a view of the cyanette. “G-Give me a second!” She cleared her throat through her tired breaths. Running, while it was her strong suit, posed a small problem when she least expected it to. After letting herself rest, she carefully made her way over to the cyanette boy.

Moke dipped his head in a greeting, trying to dismiss the fact he’d already begun turning a shade of pink. He fumbled with his hands for a moment as he stood in silence with Luo. The entire day had been a mess. He would’ve never guessed they would send the same letter, not at all. It made the day much more tense than it needed to be.

“...”

“...”

“That letter in your locker was from me, I’m really sorry I didn’t say anything to you today, I was just really nervous-” They cut themselves off. The same apology, too. How uncanny. Luo’s face began flushing a deep red, prompting her to cover her eyes with her hands. Moke, on the other hand, was taken aback. When was the last time he’d spoken words to another person?

“S-So, t-that’s it then, r-right? We g-got the confession out of the way?” The greynette spoke rather awkward and loudly, since she was feeling quite flustered.

Moke was still in shock. He’d spoken? Verbally communicated? It felt so strange to him. He couldn’t find a suitable way to reply, at least not without words.

“M-Moke?” Luo lifted one of her hands, noticing the confusion on the boy’s face. It slowly dawned on her that it wasn’t just her who’d spoken. “Wait, you…”

That tone of unsure confusion. It made him nervous. She wouldn’t say anything bad, or at least he hoped not. But, if she did… what would she say? He didn’t want to think of that, but his mind was soon consumed by the possible negative comments.

“You spoke? I mean, you were kinda quiet, but I could still hear you said something. Your voice is… um… i-it’s really cute when you’re not singing,” Luo carefully placed her hand on Moke’s head, giving him a gentle pet.

“Huh?” He glanced up, seeing the greynette’s hand. He felt himself getting a bit more flustered, but he couldn’t help but manage a small smile. Though it lasted just a few seconds, it was still a precious memory.

“S-So… W-We know what… we did. I… I really didn’t know y-you liked me back. I was super-duper flustered the entire day, so I didn’t know what to say to you. But, I think the good thing is that we know we’re not gonna be let down, because… we love each other. Why else would we have sent those letters to each other?” Luo gave Moke a big hug, resting her chin on his head. “So, I don’t think we need to be nervous about that.”

The cyanette swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. She had a point. There was nothing to be too nervous about, was there? They liked each other back. That… really made him happy. He reciprocated the hug, managing the courage to speak again. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aww, this one was so fun to write. The idea of them putting love letters in their lockers on the same day is just super-duper adorable~! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for not posting lately, motivation ga shinderu, y'know?


End file.
